herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Camden
Elizabeth Camden is a character, Don Juan's romantic interest and the deuteragonist of the 1999 animated film, The Legend of the Titanic and its 2004 sequel, In Search of the Titanic. Plot The Legend of the Titanic Elizabeth and her family board the Titanic. Her father is a famous Duke and is very prominent in the whaling business. He and her stepmother, Rachel have arranged for her to marry Mr. Evarard Maltravers, a rich and villainous whaler. Unknown to the Duke, the marriage is actually a scheme concocted by his wife and him to gain worldwide whaling rights for themselves, and asserts that the marriage is what's best for his daughter. Elizabeth sees several gypsies dancing at the dock and happily watches them, including Don Juan who is dancing along with his dog Smiley. He notices her and sends him to see her. When Elizabeth takes off one of her gloves to pet Smiley, he snatches it and takes it back to Juan. Juan looks at her and the two instantly fall in love. The Titanic then sets off to sea from Southampton on her first, and only voyage. Conners and Ronny learn all about what's going on with Elizabeth by their observations during their trips throughout the ship's ventilation system. They are appalled by the way she is being treated badly and decide to help her. When she goes to the bow of the ship that night, some dolphins talk to her due to some magic moonbeams that caught her tears. The dolphins jump very high out of the water and seem to levitate and they tell her of Maltravers's evil scheme. His manservant and henchman, Geoffreys spies on Elizabeth's activities and uses a special whistle at the stern of the ship to call the criminal shark named Mr. Ice and his gang of criminal sharks and use him for causing destruction. Conners and Ronny introduce themselves to Elizabeth and offer to help her. Listening to their advice, she tells her father that she doesn't want to marry Maltravers. He listens to his daughter and tells her that he will never force her to do something she doesn't want to do. Meanwhile, Smiley tries to look for her to cheer up Juan. After he unsuccessfully tries to find her in the ship's ballroom, he meets Conners and Ronny, who agree to help arrange a meeting and dance for Elizabeth and Juan. The meeting goes according to schedule and Elizabeth and Juan dance together before sharing their first kiss. Elizabeth tells her father that she wants to marry Juan, and he agrees, but Rachel is furious. Following an argument with Elizabeth, she storms off in anger. She and Maltravers decide to resort to drastic measures, as it is clear that she will not marry him. They decide to sink the Titanic using the help of Mr. Ice and his gang. Onboard, the Duke is forced to sign the whaling concession at gunpoint by Rachel, after which Maltravers and his entourage flee the ship in a lifeboat. While the Titanic was sinking, Elizabeth and Juan desperately manage to save her father, who is still tied up in a chair by Maltravers, and manage to put him on a lifeboat. Suddenly, a giant octopus named Tentacles, several whales and dolphins arrive to help with the rescue. Elizabeth, Juan, Top Conners, Ronny, and Smiley jump off the now-perpendicular stern and jump into the water, and they are saved by a whale as well. In the morning, the passengers are taken aboard the RMS Carpathia. The Carpathia arrives in New York and disembarks the passengers. Elizabeth and Juan are married, as are Conners and Stella. Trivia *Elizabeth is similar to Rose DeWitt Bukater, the main protagonist of the live-action film Titanic (which the animated films were obviously based on): They are rich woman and were both being forced to marry someone they don't love, and fall in love with another man they do love instead. Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Villain's Lover Category:Successful Category:Wealthy Category:Adventurers